Hinata Doesn't Like Naruto's Girlfriend
by LezBCatholic
Summary: SONGFIC  NaruHina  Hinata gets the gumption to sing for Naruto and sings the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne  WARNING: MAJOR OOCNESS! I WAS TIRED AND SUGARHIGH!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED NAMES AND/OR TITLES –CRIES- PLEASE DON'T SUE ME LOL

Riza: LOL this is a random song-fic about Naruto and Hinata. Hinata is VERY, VERY OOC lol I was up at 2 in the morning, hyped up on sugar and watching Naruto AMV's lol bad combo…

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, did you hear about the dance tonight?" Sakura asked Naruto excitedly. Naruto dumbly shook his head, showing that he hadn't. Sakura looked a little hurt. He quickly recovered from his dumb moment.

"Hey, Sakura, would you go to the dance with me?" He asked. Being Naruto's girlfriend, she happily agreed. Hinata, upon hearing this, smirked a little.

"Time to put my plan into action…" She said.

-THAT NIGHT AT THE DANCE-

"Welcome everyone to the First Annual Ninja Ball," the DJ said with gusto, "we have a whole evening of events, including a special performance from an up and coming singer, you're very own, Hinata Hyuga." He said and everyone cheered, looking at Hinata who blushed a little, hiding a smirk.

After the dance was about half over, Hinata was invited up on the stage to sing a song. A random song began playing and it was very low tempo, but suddenly, Hinata said, "Let's do this." The music picked up and the lights flashed with the beat thanks to Akamaru and Kiba. Hinata smirked, grabbing the mike.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

She sang, dancing around the stage as her peers cheered. Tsunade, one of the chaperones was laughing a little and clapping her hands with the young chuunin.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

She chanted, pointing at random boys in the audience. They all cheered her on. She laughed a little as she sang. She leapt off the stage into the crowd, everyone backed up to give her room.  
_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother-fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She walked around and danced toward Naruto and Sakura who were staring dumbfounded when they figured out that she was walking toward them. She got closer to Naruto and Sakura was getting red with anger as she saw Hinata getting closer to Naruto.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sakura looked like she was going to strangle Hinata at this point as the blue-haired girl danced around Naruto, mocking Sakura. The crowd was cheering for Hinata and laughing. Hinata was smirking at Sakura challenging, standing in front of Naruto like he was a rare treasure. She turned, dancing in front of Naruto, purposely singing to him.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Hinata sang, getting closer to Naruto, he even grinned, grabbing her waist as the song slowed down a little and Hinata smiled at the crowd then looked at Sakura. She was still singing about Naruto, but she was singing to Sakura, trying to make her angry and it was working. Suddenly, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were up on the stage again, dancing. Hinata was in the middle and the others were on her side. A few other girls jumped up and danced along.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?! 

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!_

_HEY! HEY!!

* * *

_

The End LMFAO!!


End file.
